


We're apathetic and deppressed so come chat

by sarcastic_bean



Series: Updates I Guess [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Apathy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, I'm Sorry, References to Depression, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_bean/pseuds/sarcastic_bean
Summary: Lets talk about how broken we are and who broke us
Series: Updates I Guess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816354
Kudos: 1





	We're apathetic and deppressed so come chat

My mother decided to take everything out of my closet insisting I didn't know what fit my body and then made me mad and then she took all my electronics away except for my kindle and then proceeded to yell at me how nothing is mine because I said my switch was mine, it is I payed three hundred fucking dollars for it and then yelled about how I was hers and she expecta me to appologize or making me break down and sob in our drive way and I feel nothing now the only thing I felt after that was when I was reading the fault in our stars spoilers and gus died and I was sobbing but after that nub even writing this I only feel a dull ache and a invisible collar on my neck (also needle like pain where I clawed at my leg ripping some skin off because I needed to stop crying and I needed to feel something anything at all) I need money harshly just so I can have a secret phone that my parents don't know about please check my patreon patreon.com/moonfrost_star if that doesnt work try capital first letters please please please I'm begging for any money someone can spare please I just need to get away from them please


End file.
